epics_adventure_gameshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuckels1245
Chuckels1245, also known as Rocco, was a contestant on Survivor Season 5: The Mesa. Season 5 Rocco started off Season Five on the Yellow Tribe, along with Cosmic, Josh, and Turtle. At the beginning of the game, Rocco was a bit quirky and wasn't the greatest help to his tribe as proven in the first immunity challenge--during the puzzle portion, he took the lead in communicating the solution to Josh but didn't do an effective job. However once the tribe swap hit, Rocco quickly bettered his position in the game by getting himself in a solid alliance, laying low, and finding an idol just before the merge. Once merge hit, however, Rocco started annoying some of his tribemates by the fact that he was a 'squeaker' and seemingly annoying, along with his huge pushes to try and make some blindsides occur right away. He ended up securing his entry into the merge by winning immunity, which he was very happy about. The very next vote however, he was targeted by the Redrum alliance. Luckily at Final Eight, Tippy and Burn both flipped from the alliance in order to blindside Moon sparing Rocco for another day. At the Final Seven, Rocco knew he was still on the chopping block but still had his idol. Arrogantly, he went into tribal council and played his idol to negate four votes against him and ultimately sending Taco home with the help of Burn, who was still loyal to Rocco over the Redrum alliance. However, due to confusion on how the votes went down, Rocco believed that Burn had turned on him on the previous vote and called him out at camp that morning. Dizzy and Nman saw this as an opportunity to seize total control of the game, and supported Rocco as well as convincing him that Dizzy hadn't flipped on him, but rather Burn. Rocco ended up winning his second individual immunity and voted out Burn the same night in a unanimous vote with the rest of the tribe. At this point, Rocco had a Final Three deal with The Orange Pears (Dizzy and Nman) and initially intended to stick with them to the end, but Nman began convincing Rocco that Dizzy would win over both of them if he were to make it to the end. Rocco was very hesitant at first and didn't want to have to flip on people so late into the game. At the Final Five, Dizzy pulled out an idol keeping himself safe while Dizzy, Nman, and Rocco all voted out Josh who was viewed as a potential social threat at the end. The very next day, Nman continued to try and convince Rocco that Dizzy was going to win if they didn't vote him out now. At tribal council that night, Rocco was finally convinced and unanimously voted out Dizzy with Nman and Tippy. At Final Tribal Council, Rocco started off his opening statement by asking, "How many of you are on the jury because of me?" The jury proceeded to criticize Rocco for his arrogance throughout the entirety of the game, having a poor social game, and taking credit for moves that he was a part of but wasn't the mastermind of. Rocco ended up losing to both Nman and Tippy in a 5-3-0 vote, despite playing a strong strategic and solid physical game. Voting History Trivia *Chuckels was the only person to receive a vote against him from TurtleCloud. *Chuckels is the second person to get third place but still be in Final Tribal Council. **The first person to do this was Craft. **Both Craft and Chuckels also got 0 votes at Final Tribal Council. *Chuckels was the only person in Season 5 to successfully play an idol. *Chuckels was the last original Yellow Tribe member to be left standing in the game. Category:Yellow Tribe Category:S5 Yellow Tribe Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Contestant Category:Survivor Season Five Category:Contestant Category:S5 Red Tribe Category:Red Tribe Category:Idol Holder Category:3rd Place Category:Finalist Category:2nd Runner-Up Category:Survivor Runner-Up Category:Runner-Up